Villians and Masterminds: The BBEG Collection
The mad Wizard attempting to summon "The Horrific Thingy That Should Not Exist", the Evil Cleric leading an unholy cult that is trying to subvert the power of a Good Nation, the Barbarian Chieftain leading a crusade against the "Townies" and the Fiendish Prince intent on turning the entire Matierial Plane into his own personal sandbox. These are all BBEGs. BBEGs(Big Bad Evil Guys/Gals) are an important part of any campaign. They are the PCs Major Foes and the Masterminds of the Evil Plots that they must foil. This Orginization was set up to provide one stop shopping for NPCs that are appropriate for use as a Boss/Leader/Mastermind type foe and their Generic and Unique Minions. Please feel free to add links to appropriate NPCs on this Wiki to the list. Minions, Generic Bandit CR 1/2 Basher CR 1/2 Brigand CR 1/2 Cutter CR 1/2 Mauler CR 1/2 Human Cultist (adept 1/warrior 1) CR1 Generic Human Warrior 2, "Blues" Bat and board Orc CR 1/2 Dwarf with Axe CR 1/2 Rindo,Human Soul Knife CR 1 Pirate Mate War3 CR2 Chaos Cultist Guard CR2 Generic Human Warrior 2, "Red" Generic Human Warrior 2, "Yeller" Elven Sorceror 2 Cannibal hunter CR 2 Human Cultist Guard (adept 1/warrior 2) CR2 Human Sergeant, CR 2 White Blades, Human Psychic Warriors 2 Dwarf Warrior 3 Orc Barbarian 2 Gold Blades, Human Psychic Warriors 3 Human Cultist Priest (adept 3/warrior 1) CR3 Human Swashbuckler3 Human Wizard3 Orc Barbarian 3 Half-Orc Ranger1/Rogue2 Orc Barbarian 1 Orc Cavalry Barbarian 1 Orc Guard CR 1 Generic Tiefling Soldier (Fighter 3) Tiefling Acolyte of a Fire God CR 3 Gnoll Hunter Human sorceror 4 Orc with DoubleAxe CR 4 Phrenic Wight CR4 Wolfen, CR 4 "Stabby" Warforged Rogue CR 5 Human Officer Ftr5 Human sorceror 5 Orc Barbarian 5 Orc Rog3/Ftr2 Orc Clr5 Wererat warrior 2 Orc Barbarian 6 Drow Hexblade3/Swashbuckler3 Gnoll Rogue 3 / Assassin 1 Goblin Ninja 5 Human (Fighter 8) "Tiger Warrior" Wererat Rogue CR 9 Ghostface, Bugbear Barbarian 1 Fist Fighter CR 12 Raging Wrestler CR 12 Mr. Grimm, Warforged Assassin CR7 Slash, Awakened Skeleton Melee Rogue CR4 Snipe, Awakened Skeleton Ranged Rogue CR4 Human Barbarian4/Rogue3 * Minions, Unique "Fiddlebone", skeleton musician Ysdor, half-elven wizard Benedict, neutral evil, male, human, Wizard level 3 Kiltre, Tiefling Swashbuckler 3 Onebee and Twobee, Warforged Scout Rogue 3 Deadfall, Goblin Ranger1/Rogue2 Sir Meatwall, Hobgoblin Knight 3 Yik Yik, Kobold Weasel Rider CR 3 Slash, Awakened Skeleton Melee Rogue CR4 Snipe, Awakened Skeleton Ranged Rogue CR4 Wee Mang, Halfling Barbarian CR 4 Miluda, Half Elf Swordsage 4 Eth'Na, Tiefling Beguiler 4 Sorte, male human Rog4 Hatchet, Warforged Ranger 4 Parth, Elite Death Cultist Hiesto, male half-orc Bbn5 Nunga, Half-Orc Monk 5 Elehna, Female Elf Sorceror 5 Fireon, Azer Wizard CR 5 Gropp, Bugbear Barbarian CR5 Ungobulus, Tiefling Warlock 6 Smashy, Warforged Fighter CR6 Ignatious, Flamebrother Hexblade 4 Goblin Ranger 7 Torch, Warforged Soul Knife CR 8 Shifty Reggs, Goblin Were-Rat Quietus, Human Cultist and Killer Tarastia, human Sorc-8 Tiefling Commander(Fighter 8) Cobolt, Half-Blue Dragon Fighter 6 Harlech, half-orc Rgr5/Occult Slayer 5; CR 10 Senath, human Scout10 with Nightmare Volna Wisperbreeze, Halfling Warlock 10(Anti-Caster) * Zangulus, Non-Caster Ranger 11 Greeva Painfinger, Grimlock Rogue/Cleric CR 11 Korak, the Wise Grimlock Barbarian 10 Stiiff Ruffstone, Grimlock Rogue CR 11 Velsht Knifetooth, Grimlock Master Thrower CR 11 * Jade, Half-Green Dragon Monk 11 * Sorin Macer, Human Wizard 14 *Gafgarion, Human Knight 14 *Thomas Riddleweaver, Gnome Lich Warlock 12 Ondo Argus, The Rook, human Ftr 15 The Graven Shield, Orc Fighter 14, CR 15 Fnogghi's Hurlers, Fire Giant Hulking Hulers- CR 18 Fnogghi's Spearmen, Fomorian Giant Fighters CR 19 BBEGs, Low Level(CR <6) Skeetles, Old Orc War 3 (CR 1) Jared o' the Highway, human ftr 2/rog 1 (CR 3) Witchtongue, Hobgoblin Warlock 3 Greenblood, Goblin Druid 3 Liatris, Draconic Kobold Rogue 3 Kobold Dragon Shaman CR 4 Half-white dragon elven cleric Sssiff, Lizardfolk Hexblade 3 Helm, Warforged Artificer 4 Ghorus Toth Lawful Evil Wizard Level 5 Gormir, Neanderthal Barbarian 5 Abel, male Halfling Cleric5 of a Death God Tarsk, male Gnoll Marshall 4 * * * BBEGs, Mid Level(CR 6-12) Gelgar, Bugbear Captain CR6 Lord Malyk, The Illustrious Im-Potentate Varios, Melee Combat Cleric of a Death God Gorgoroth Skullcrusher,Half-Orc Fighter * Thomas Riddleweaver, Gnome Warlock 7 Wiegraf, Half Elf Duskblade 7 Lemac Shadowsong, Boss type Bard7 * * * * Human (Paladin (fallen) 4, Sorcerer (Necromancer) 6, Blackguard 1) "Galen Medici" Pyros, Azer Monk 6 Shimmer-Scale Wyrmling Blue Dragon Favored Soul 5 * Lorak Coldeyes, Bishop of Hruggek Bezzandine Triskelion, Ogre Fighter CR 9 Sahuagin Sorcerer 8 * Gnoll Chieftain CR 9 Half-fiend Hobgoblin (Hex5) CR7 Young Green Dragon Warlock 4 Lord Sunder, DM Wrath Sergei, Swashbuckler 3/Ranger 2/Animal Lord (cat) 5; CR 10 Ventifakt Gronthean, Evil Elven Sorcerer 10 * * Cibeb, male half-elf Ftr10/Rog2 Flesh-Reaper, Warforged Juggernaut CR12 The Tyrant's Eyes, Bishop of Hextor * BBEGs, High Level(CR 13-20) Oroku Saki Human Ninja CR13 Venerable Kobold Sorcerer 13 (with blue dragon wyrmling familiar) Vampiric Goblin Blackguard CR 13 Gester Stromhivven, Chaotic Evil Bard 13 Tulaen ir'Guthren, Elite Cultist Gafgarion, Human Knight 14 Painbringer, Adult White Dragon Barbarian 4 (CR 14) Kafinia, Half-Fiend Annis Hag Priestess CR 14 Kobold Lich Sorcerer 13 Kantona, human Wrl15 Monster, "human" Wilder 15 Raharlge, Tiefling Overlord CR 15 Taggit, Half-Orc Ranger CR 15 Kia, Greater Succubus Tantrist 8 Siedell, Half-Fiend Samurai 13 Unique Half-Fiend Beholder Ankerika, Advanced Half-Fey Succubus Fiend of Blasphemy CR 17 Human Chaos Sorcerer 17 Furelise, Harpy Vampire Legendary Warlord CR19 The Stranger in Black CR 19 Zigglikaglack, Zeugalak Barbarian CR 20 "Manyfaces", Doppleganger Rogue 17 Darinious, Fallen Planetar Cleric 2 Merope, Pureblood Yuan-Ti Warlock CR 16 Human? Vermin Lord CR 17 "Mad Eye", High Priest of Vecna Fenris "The Greyback", High Priest of Malar Sagard, High Priest of Bane CR 15 Golbez, Human Warmage CR20 "The Dreadnaught", Human Warblade CR 14 Tordal, Dwarven Fleshwarper CR 18 Cyrus Shatterstrike Blackguard CR 13 * *Cambion Overlord Hellblade, Half-Fiend Fighter CR15 BBEGs, Epic Level (CR 21-159) * * * * * * * * * * * BBEGs, Cosmic Level(CR 160+) Category:D20 NPC Groups